victoriousawardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Nominations
Favorite main character Put all of them up in the voting. Too lazy to count xD Favorite minor character *Ponnie - 12 *Sinjin - 26 *Burf - 14 *Trina - 2 -____- *Sikowitz - 39 *Mrs. Holly Vega - 3 *Charlotte Harris - 7 *Lane - 3 *Mrs. Lee - 5 *Rex - 4 *Cat's Brother - 4 *Cat - 2 -____- *Festus - 1 *Helen - 1 *Mr. Dickers - 1 *Luther - 1 First 91 ;Erwin Sikowitz ;Sinjin Van Cleef ;Ponnie (Fawn Lebowitz) ;Mrs. Charlotte Harris ;Mrs. Lee ;Rex Powers ;Cat's Brother ;Mrs. Holly Vega Fav Cast Member Include all Fav Season 1 Episode *Stage Fighting - 6 *The Diddly-Bops - 8 *Jade Dumps Beck - 21 *Robarazzi - 7 *Wok Star - 7 *Freak the Freak Out - 16 *Survival of the Hottest - 8 *Tori the Zombie - 6 *Sleepover at Sikowitz's - 11 *The Birthweek Song - 2 *Wi-Fi in the Sky - 3 *Pilot - 5 *The Bird Scene - 2 *Beck's Big Break - 1 *The Great Ping Pong Scam - 3 *Cat's New Boyfriend - 6 *Rex Dies - 4 *The Wood - 1 *A Film By Dale Squires - 3 First 91 ;Jade Dumps Beck ;Freak the Freak Out ;Sleepover at Sikowitz's ;Survival of the Hottest ;The Diddly-Bops ;Cat's New Boyfriend ;Tori the Zombie ;Stage Fighting Fav Season 2 episode *Beggin' On Your Knees - 12 *Beck Falls For Tori - 6 *Ice Cream for Ke$ha - 12 *Tori Gets Stuck - 7 *Prom Wrecker - 9 *Locked Up! - 24 *Helen Back Again - 8 *Who Did It To Trina - 6 *Tori Tortures Teacher - 2 *Jade Gets Crushed - 30 *Terror on Cupcake Street - 3 *iParty with Victorious? - 1 First 91 ;Jade Gets Crushed ;Locked Up! ;Ice Cream for Ke$ha ;Beggin' on your Knees ;Prom Wrecker ;Helen Back Again ;Tori Gets Stuck Fav Season 3 episode *A Christmas Tori - 6 *The Breakfast Bunch - 14 *The Gorilla Club - 2 *The Worst Couple - 7 *Andre's Horrible Girl - 9 *Car, Rain & Fire - 8 *Tori & Jade's Play Date - 23 *April Fools Blank - 9 *Driving Tori Crazy - 3 *How Trina Got In - 8 *Tori Goes Platinum - 12 *Crazy Ponnie - 11 *The Blond Squad -15 *Tori Saves Beck & Jade - 2 First 91 ;Tori & Jade's Play Date ;The Blonde Squad ;The Breakfast Bunch ;Tori Goes Platinum ;Crazy Ponnie ;Andre's Horrible Girl ;Car, Rain, & Fire ;How Trina Got In Fav Quote Final Cut: #'Jade: "You love me again?" Beck: "Who said I stopped?" - Jade Dumps Beck' #'Cat: "What's that supposed to mean?"' - Various episodes #'Jade: "Hammer Time!" - The Gorilla Club' #'Andre: "How can a person go from an A to a D?" Jade: "Happened to me in eighth grade.'" - A Christmas Tori #'Jade: "15 years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" - Tori The Zombie' #'Ponnie: '"Lick My Loafers, Debbie" - Crazy Ponnie *'Jade: "You love me again?". Beck: "Who said I stopped?" - 14' *"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." "Oh I will" - 1 *"Sweating is gross so I don't do it." - Jade West - 1 *"I AM A CUBE-FIST MAN!" cat, in Rex Dies - 1 *'Whats that supposed to mean!?' - 9 *"Kiss Me" (Tori to Beck) pilot - 1 *"I'm Beck. I know everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy" - 1 *"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" - 2 *"Is it just me, or is Tori a lot hotter now that she's crazy?" - 1 *'"It's Hammer Time" -Jade - 3' *Tori: I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think. Jade: That's stupid. Tori: See? - 1 *"The world needs to know who you are, because you're,,,,awesome" -Beck to Tori - 2 *Cat: "They said one step for man but I would've said Oh My God I'm on the moon!" - 1 *"Well hello boys! My name is Tori Vega! Buy me some licoriche and I'll give you a kiss!"-Jade - 1 *Beck: Well, I'm not agreeing that you look tired and awful. Andre: But why do you? Tori: You wanna know why? Okay here's what's going on in my life right now. (Sinjin plays his saxophone) First, i'm supposed to- (to Sinjin) Do you have to play that now? Sinjin: Yes. - 1 *"Ke Ha!!!!!" - Jade, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck - 1 *"I am a police officer and I am VICTORIOUS - 1 *'Andre: How can a person go from an A to a D? Jade: Happened to me in eighth grade. - 3' *All I hear is hamster, hamster. Science, science. Tori's boring. Kill me. - 1 *Maybe next time. - Jade; Driving Tori Crazy - 2 *Robbie: That does it! (throws his water bottle down and stands up) Caterina Valentine, I will not sit here anymore and listen to you talk bad about yourself! You're adorable! Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with you. (From The Blonde Squad). - 2 *'"15 years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" - 5' *"I'm Elvis Presley and I'm touching my gee-tar!" -Jade West - 1 *"But we'll implode!" (Trina, Stage Fighting); *'"Lick My Loafers, Debbie" (Ponnie, Crazy Ponnie) - 3' *"Oh, yes! Tell us, oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy." (Jade, How Trina Got In); *"Yeah, it's so fun to put on humiliating costumes and dance around like idiots for sticky little 3 year olds." (Jade, The Diddly-Bops); *"What shoul I get to Trina?" "Talent." (Tori and Jade, The Birthweek Song) *"No one likes you" - 2 *Jade - "I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." - 1 Funniest moment *'Tori pulling out the Evil Tori doll out of Ponnie's backpack - 2' *'Cat removes Jades eyebrows|Jade's chases her| Jade shaves Cat's head - 7' *Cat in the mental room in Rex Dies.- 1 *When Beck protected Cat from falling stuff during the earthquake in André's Horrible Girl- 1 *When Cat and her Bibble guard were eating Bibble behind the trash can.- 1 *Beck: (through a puppet) Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: (through a puppet) About telling lies? Andre: (through a puppet) Meow!- 1 *Tori dumping raisin bran all over Beck. -Sleepover at Sikowitz's- 1 *When Tori had to go into the play, looking like a zombie. -1 *Beck and Andre are twins in Tori & Jade's Playdate -1 *'Jade driving Tori into the desert - 2' *'Cat and Robbie singing bad news - 2' *When Rex says that Ryder is hot and when everyone looked at him he was like stare all you want i'm secure! - 1 *Jade intimidating Tori's voice (various episodes) - 1 *'Cat gets obsessed with bibble - 7' *When the gang got trapped in Beck's RV - 1 *When Jade Walked To The Closet - April Fools Blank - 1 *'Trina putting her face in mustard and mayonnaise then freaking out when someone comes to the door - 2' *Cat getting her secred santa gift from Robbie. -1 *'Jori awkward conversation at Nozu, Tori & Jade's Play Date - 2' *Beck orders Jade to the corner - 1 *Beck, Robbie and Andre's fake fight over Trina - 1 *When Trinas walking by saying all the numbers - 1 *Cat: Um..is it Beck? Beck: (smiling slightly) I'm sitting right next to you, I don't- Cat: Oh yeah! Hey Beck! (starts feeling Beck's face) Beck: She's feeling my face... - 1 *Cat and robbie and the chewing gum in the brakfast bunch ;D - 1 *Tori in the bathroom with ponnie - 1 *The war scene in April Fools' Blank - 1 *The Match Play game in "April Fools Blank -1 *Andre run-dances in "The Breakfast Bunch" -1 *When Cat talks about random things. - 1 *When Jade gets angry at Beck keeping his "secret" (That he was born in Canada) - 1 *Freak the freak Out, When Trina fight with the boys. - 1 *Lick my loafers Debby - 1 *Jade sweating moment -1 *In April Fools Blank when Trina went to the next scene.- 1 *André's cousin humiliating Dale Squires on a Tv program in "A Film By Dale Squires" - 1 *jade cutting up a garbage can - 1 *Jade's Audition in Helen Back Again - 1 *"Thank you, Catherine Obvious" moment - 1 *When tori and beck were about to kiss and Tori's mom walked in and how they freaked out - 1 *Cat's random comments during Beck and Jade's closet fight in The Worst Couple. -1 *all of Mrs. Lee appearances - 1 *The whole Cat-Bunny thing in Tori Breaks Sikowitz - 1 *(Crazy Ponnie) When Tori walks in the hallway showing the gang that her locker says Make It Rot when she says this: "It says Make It Rot! See..... Make It Shine - WHHHHAAATTT?!" I love how she acted all weird and crazy! - 1 * Tori with noodles on her head yells at Beck,Andre and Robbie to get out of her house.(Crazy Ponnie) - 2 *Cat says to Jade: Yay, we're hanging out togeth- Jade: NO! - 1 *When Tori poured cereal on Beck's head - 1 *WHO PUTS KETHUP ON A PICKLE - 1 *When Trina and Cat made fun of Tori for her big underwear. - 1 *When Andre brought Tori a demonic toy dog in Tori Goes Platinum -1 *Andre's story about how Trina got in to Hollywood Arts (hit in throat) *the weird events in April Fool's Blank - 1 *When Cat was jumping in her jupiter boots - 1 *'Cat keeping candy in her bra and pulling them out to give people - 2' *Robbie singing Broken Glass - 1 *The gang performing 5 Fingaz to the Face (Driving Tori Crazy) - 1 *Trina's play "Trina!" (Jade Dumps Beck)- 1 *Jackie Bonet "dying" (Wok Star)- 1 *Tori's flashback (Who Did It to Trina?) -1 *Robbie and Tori chopping squid - How Trina Got In - 1 *The gang sharing watter - Survival of the Hottest - 1 *Beck and Robbie giving Andre simultaneous high-fives in April Fools Blank - 1 *When Andre Was Wearing The Blonde Wig On The Blonde Squad. - 1 *Tori being Steamboat Suzy after giving away 3 pints of blood. 1 *Prom wrecker- Tori finds shrimp in her bra 1 *When Jade lists the things she hates for The Wood - 1 *When Doug the Diaper Guy walks in after Tori calls Jade a big baby and Jade say's "weird you just said that" - 1 *sikowitz singing NUMBER ONE at the end of FREAK THE FREAK OUT. - 1 Most epic moment ;Jade and Tori perform Take A Hint - Tori & Jade's Play Date ;Tori performs Make It In America - Tori Goes Platinum ;Beck and Jade kiss - Jade Dumps Beck ;Cat and Jade perform Give It Up - Freak the Freak Out ;Robbie sings to Cat - The Blonde Squad ;Beck and Tori almost kiss twice - Tori Goes Platinum ;The gang escapes Yerba - Locked Up! ;Robbie and Tori almost kiss - April Fools Blank ;Jade pushes Tori off the building - Beck Falls for Tori ;Tori performs Make It Shine - Pilot *Tori doesn't kiss Beck cuz of Jade TGP - 1 *Jori Duet Take a Hint - 8 *Jade Dumps Beck Bade kiss - 4 *Mrs. Vega interrupts Bori in TGP - 2 *Earthquake in Andre's horrible girl - 2 *Bori kiss in Pilot - 1 *Tori gets shocked in TWC - 1 *Cade duet Give It Up - 2 *Cade shaves each other's eyebrow/hair - 2 *Jade throws scissors at the wall in Jade gets crushed - 1 *Jade threatens Sheema in Locked Up - 1 *Jade pushed Tori in Beck falls for tori - 3 *Breakfast bunch dance - 1 *Trina sings in April fools blank - 1 *Prisoners in locked up - 2 **Sikowitz leads them out/escape - 2 **Jade has dead lizard - 1 *TBS Robbie sings to Cat - 7 **stands up to Cat - 2 *Tori enters Plat music awards - 1 *Bori almost kisses twice in TGP - 4 *Ponnie drives police car in Crazy Ponnie - 1 *Beggin on your knees performance - 2 *Jade drives tori to school in Driving tori crazy - 1 *Beck falls in Beck falls for tori - 2 *Bade smiling in TGP - 1 *Cat rides giant bunny in gorilla club - 1 *TGP Make it in america performance - 6 *Jade gives TGP performance to tori - 2 *Song 2 you performance - 1 *365 days performance to jade - 1 *Trina Chicago performance - 1 *Tori accepted to HA in pilot - 1 *Hammertime - 1 *Jade gets dad's approval in wok star - 1 *Beck keeps tori from leaving in Helen back again - 1 *Trina dangles in who did it to trina - 1 *Tandre almost kisses in JGC - 1 *Rodreck tricks trina in Car, Rain, & Fire - 1 *Catorade song in A Christmas tori - 1 *The breakfast bunch Cabbie nose touch - 1 *Rori almost kiss in April fools blank - 3 *Bade break-up TWC - 1 *Make it shine performance - 3 *I want you back performance - 1 *FTFO Louise becomes tori - 1 *Trina fights the teachers in How Trina Got In - 1 *Melinda Murray gets stabbed thru the hand- Beck's Big Break - 1 *Tori fights the Northridge girls in becks car- Driving Tori Crazy - 1 First 93 Saddest moment *'Bade Break-up TWC' - 64 *'While Jade caught Tori and Beck almost kissing' - 3 *'When Cat was crying in Andres Horrible Girl' - 2 *'Rex Dies' - 6 *'Cat thinks Mona Patterson died (Car rain fire)'- 2 *'When Tori Almost Didn't Get In Hollywood Arts/expulsion' - 4 *'Tori pulls away from Beck 2nd time in TGP' - 3 **Mrs. Vega interrupts first TGP kiss - 1 *End of Breakfast Bunch - 1 *'1st bade break-up Jade Dumps Beck' - 2 ;The Blonde Squad Ending *Cat doesn't realize TBS song was for her - 1 **Cat still into Evan/gets dumped - 2 *Cabbie nose-touch in Breakfast Bunch - 1 *Robbie singing I think you're swell - 1 *Robbie tells Cat off in TBS saying anyone would be lucky - 1 *Beck interrupts Rori in April Fools Blank - 1 *Cat sees Toriel kiss - 1 First 89 ;Beck and Jade break up - The Worst Couple ;Rex almost dies - Rex Dies ;Tori is almost expelled from Hollywood Arts - Helen Back Again ;Tori doesn't kiss Beck because of Jade - Tori Goes Platinum ;Beck and Jade break up - Jade Dumps Beck ;The ending of The Blonde Squad ;Cat thinks Mona Patterson died - Car, Rain, & Fire ;Jade watches Tori and Beck almost kiss - Tori Goes Platinum ;Cat cries because of the house - Andre's Horrible Girl Favorite song ;Take A Hint ;Give It Up ;Shut Up N Dance ;I Think You're Swell ;Make It in America ;It’s Not Christmas Without You ;Freak the Freak Out ;I Want You Back ;Make It Shine ;Broken Glass Give It Up: 18 Take A Hint: 20 Five Fingaz: 3 365 Days: 3 Shut Up 'N Dance: 8 All I Want is Everything: 2 Make it In America: 6 Freak the Freak Out: 4 I Think You're Swell: 7 Countdown: 2 I Want you Back: 4 Make It Shine: 4 Song 2 you: 2 Beggin' on your knees: 2 Favorite food: 1 Broken glass: 4 It’s not Christmas with out you: 4 LA boys: 1 Bad News song: 1 The llama song: 1 Best Friends brother: 2 Category:Nominations Category:Show